


Un fiore di mezz'estate e un amore più puro del sole

by Isabella_Sadaharu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Sadaharu/pseuds/Isabella_Sadaharu
Summary: "Baekhyun non sapeva neanche cosa fosse una casa, prima di salire sul vagone del treno che lo avrebbe portato ad una nuova vita. Li ha guardati spaesati, convinto che fossero figli di agenti immobiliari quando gli hanno chiesto candidamente: "E tu, in quale casa vorresti finire?""





	Un fiore di mezz'estate e un amore più puro del sole

La voce profonda e scura di Hagrid sovrasta il cicaleccio confuso ed eccitato di centinaia di ragazzi, mentre il vento fresco di settembre profuma l'aria inglese di novità e magia. Baekhyun ha paura, lo ammette: in treno ha conosciuto due ragazzini che sembrano già esperti del mondo di Hogwarts, e lui non ha avuto nemmeno il coraggio di dire quelle sei parole che gli sono nate in gola tante, troppe volte: i miei genitori non sono maghi. I due ragazzini si chiamano LuHan e Tao, e ora sono al suo fianco che discutono su quale sia la casa migliore. Baekhyun non sapeva neanche cosa fosse una casa, prima di salire sul vagone del treno che lo avrebbe portato ad una nuova vita. Li ha guardati spaesati, convinto che fossero figli di agenti immobiliari quando gli hanno chiesto candidamente: "E tu, in quale casa vorresti finire?". Per cui, quando sente Tao strepitare che, cavolo, Serpeverde è cento volte più figa di Grifondoro, Baekhyun non può nè assentire nè portare degli argomenti a sfavore di tale tesi. Vorrebbe ridacchiare, ma è troppo intimidito dalla figura gigantesca che gli staglia davanti; è sempre stato bassino, le amiche di sua madre si sono sempre sperticate in lodi rivolte alla sua bellezza e grazia, quasi come quella di una bambina: il confronto con un mezzogigante quale è Hagrid - così lo hanno definito Luhan e Tao - non può che finire in uno sguardo allarmato da parte del più basso. Sta per boccheggiare e accennare un "Scusi, dove ha detto che sono le barche?", quando sente una risatina provenire dal suo fianco sinistro. Si volta, e vede un ragazzino dall'aria decisamente più simpatica di quella della maggior parte della gente che lo circonda. "Tranquillo, le barche sono laggiù. Se vuoi andiamo insieme." Gli rivolge un sorriso caldo e confortante, e Baekhyun si trova subito ad annuire, sollevato. "Sì, grazie." Il mezzogigante non è più di fronte a lui, Tao e Luhan si sono placati e al suo fianco c'è quello che spera diventi un nuovo amico. Forse ce la fa, a superare questi sei anni.  
"Io mi chiamo Chanyeol, comunque. Park Chanyeol." Gli occhioni castani sono pieni di infantile e zuccherina fiducia verso il prossimo, e Baekhyun non può che sorridere di rimando. "Io mi chiamo Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

 

Finiscono in case diverse - Baekhyun viene smistato tra i Corvonero, mentre Chanyeol viene classificato come Tassorosso, ma la cosa non impedisce loro di diventare migliori amici. I corridoi di Hogwarts risuonano delle loro risate cristalline, dei tanti "Ehi, Baek!" e "Yeollie!", delle loro litigate che non durano mai più di un paio di ore. Luhan è Grifondoro, e Tao Serpeverde, per cui si sentono obbligati a non parlarsi più di tanto, ma Baekhyun sa che, in fondo, sono amici anche loro. Il primo anno passa così, tra cicalecci bisbigliati su quanto Piton sia antipatico nei confronti di Luhan, cioccorane e amicizie che oltrepassano - o quasi- la divisione in case.

 

Dopo le vacanze estive, Baekhyun si prende un colpo: Chanyeol è cresciuto di almeno dieci centimetri, mentre lui solo di un paio; per guardarlo negli occhi, ora, deve alzare la testa, e la cosa non gli fa del tutto piacere. La loro amicizia, ovviamente, non viene rovinata da una cosa del genere, ma Baekhyun non riesce a capire perchè si senta così strano in compagnia del suo migliore amico. Nel frattempo legano anche con altre persone: conoscono Minseok e Jongdae, Grifondoro, migliori amici dai tempi dell'asilo e assolutamentre inseparabili, e Kyungsoo, un Tassorosso che non riesce a scollarsi da Chanyeol. Quest'ultimo ha raccontato a Baekhyun di come 'Soo' fosse timido e impacciato, il che lo rendeva assolutamente chiuso di fronte a qualsiasi ipotetica nuova amicizia nella scuola; quando, però, ha incontrato Chanyeol, è subito stato contagiato dalla sua allegria e spontaneità, e d'un tratto non era più solo. 

 

Al terzo anno, con grande divertimento di Baekhyun, tutta la scuola si rende conto che Chanyeol è diventato quasi il più alto di tutto il corpo studentesco, secondo solo a Yifan. Questi è il migliore amico di Tao, Serpeverde nel midollo ma assolutamente buono e dolce - Luhan si è dovuto ricredere sulla sua convinzione che tutti i Serpeverde sono teste di cazzo. Perchè sì, a tredici anni tutti stanno sperimentando una nuova versione di sè, spregiudicata e deliberatamente maleducata, come di un bruco che non ha ancora trovato il giusto colore delle ali da farfalla, e decide di diventare allora una falena. Il terzo anno è anche quello dei primi, tentennanti approcci al mondo dell'amore, in cui un bacetto sulle guance diventa proposta di matrimonio e una gonna troppo corta basta per classificare una ragazzina come troietta facile. È dura avere tredici anni. Chanyeol è tutto contento, perchè finalmente ha trovato la ragazza: si chiama Joy, è carina e condivide le sue stesse passioni: One Piece, Rilakkuma e musica rap. Baekhyun non sa come gli sia nato in testa questo pensiero, ma, accidenti, anche a lui piacciono One Piece e Rilakkuma. Non dice niente, però, e due mesi più tardi si limita a sospirare, quando Chanyeol lascia Joy dicendo che non sono fatti l'uno per l'altra. Ridacchiano insieme quando vedono Kyungsoo occhieggiare timidamente un ragazzo del secondo anno, casa Corvonero: è alto e ha la pelle olivastra, uno sguardo dolcissimo e un sorriso che potrebbe sciogliere in tempo per evitare la catastrofe l'iceberg che ha affondato il Titanic. 

 

Si chiama Jongin, Baekhyun lo scopre solo l'anno dopo. Il suo migliore amico, Sehun, ha una cotta pazzesca per Luhan, e Chanyeol gli ha pure detto che, secondo lui, non si tratta di amore non corrisposto. Che a Luhan Sehun non faccia schifo è un dato di fatto, ma Baekhyun non sa fino a che punto quei due possano avere una possibilità. Dopotutto, Luhan è sempre poco propenso a legare con qualcuno che non sia Grifondoro, e Sehun è Corvonero nel midollo. Si deve ricredere, quando li vede avvinghiati l'uno all'altro in un angolo del corridoio, che si baciano con passione e lasciano che la voglia di sperimentare, tipica dei quattordici anni, li porti ad accarezzarsi l'un l'altro, tentativamente. Baekhyun arrossisce violentemente - non sa se sia per aver assistito ad una scena così intima e alla quale non è abituato, o se perchè, nella sua mente, sono arrivate immagini potenti e imbarazzanti che riproducono quanto ha appena visto. Solo che, nella sua testa, a essere incollati insieme sono lui e Chanyeol. 

 

Al quinto anno scopre che Kyungsoo e Jongin si sono messi insieme durante l'estate, e che lo stesso hanno fatto anche Tao e Yifan, e Jongdae e MInseok. Chanyel ha ridacchiato, perchè, diamine, "sono tutti gay i nostri amici?"; Baekhyun non ha osato confessargli di avere il dubbio di esserlo anche lui. E se poi non vuole più essergli amico? E se poi lo chiama frocio, culattone, o altri di questi insulti così cattivi e senza tatto? In cuor suo sa che Chanyeol non lo farebbe mai - lo ha visto abbracciare il suo amico più grande di cinque anni, Junmyeon, quando, a luglio, gli ha riferito che di lì a un paio di mesi avrebbe sposato un coetaneo di nome Yixing. Erano entrambi a casa di Chanyeol, pigramente stravaccati sul divano in pelle, gambe intrecciate e volti vicinissimi, quando il ragazzo era entrato come una furia con le lacrime agli occhi. "Chanyeol, mi sposo. Yixing me lo ha chiesto e io ho detto di sì." Poi si era messo a ridere, asciugandosi le lacrime con il dorso della mano e mostrando l'anello al dito. "Dio, sono così gay.". Chanyeol aveva ridacchiato. "Sono così felice per te, Jun-Jun." A marzo del quinto anno, Baekhyun sta per baciare Chanyeol. Non sa esattamente come fare, perchè ha solo quindici anni ed è il primo bacio che dà in vita sua. Chanyeol sta dormendo, abbracciato ad uno dei suoi pupazzi di Rilakkuma, completamente ignaro del fatto che il suo migliore amico sia a tre centimetri di distanza dal suo viso. Baekhyun sente il suo fiato caldo sulle labbra, e vorrebbe tanto chinarsi e posarle su quelle morbide e piene di Chanyeol, ma all'ultimo minuto una grande, enorme paura lo assale, e si scosta di colpo. E se poi Chanyeol non volesse più essere suo amico? È la sua preoccupazione più grande, un tarlo fisso che gli impedisce di affrontare la tempesta di colori e luci che impervia nel suo stomaco. È talmente spaventato dall'idea di perdere il suo migliore amico, che non si rende conto che è da un anno e mezzo che Chanyeol non si mette con nessuno. Dopo Joy, Chanyeol ha provato a stare con un'altra ragazzina, di nome Dara, e poi anche con un ragazzo - Jimin si chiamava? Baekhyun non ricorda neanche-, ma poi sembra averci rinunciato, e passa le sue giornate appiccicato a Baekhyun. Ma lui, di questo, non si rende conto.

 

Durante l'estate tra il quinto e il sesto anno, qualcosa sembra cambiare. Passano le giornate insieme a casa dei Park, che, come ogni anno, sono più che felici di ospitare Baekhyun per i mesi estivi. In un'afosa giornata di luglio, i due ragazzi sono seduti sul dondolo in terrazzo, pronti a cogliere anche il minimo accenno di brezza estiva. "Domani andiamo in piscina? Fa decisamente troppo caldo per stare in casa", propone il più alto - ormai sovrasta il migliore amico di circa una spanna - , e Baekhyun acconsente. Si gira per guardarlo in volto, e se lo trova vicino, vicinissimo. I nasi quasi si sfiorano, e improvvisamente le guance di Baekhyun scottano, sono roventi, impossibile da sopportare. È Chanyeol, però, a scostarsi per primo, in fretta, come se si fosse bruciato. Sorride imbarazzato e si alza, diretto verso la cucina. Il cuore di Baekhyun non accenna a calmarsi, ancora meno quando vede Yoora, la sorella maggiore di Chanyeol, che gli lancia un sorrisetto dall'altra parte della spaziosa terrazza. 

 

Entrambi raggiungono il punto di non ritorno ad agosto, quando sono stesi sul letto di Chanyeol a chiacchierare di manga e ascoltare il nuovo singolo dei Far East Movement. La mano grande di Chanyeol, non si sa come, è arrivata su quella di Baekhyun, e sta tracciando cerchi invisibili alla base del pollice. Sono solo migliori amici, giusto? E allora perchè entrambi arrossiscono a quel contatto così delicato? Sono solo migliori amici, allora perchè i due volti si stanno lentamente, inesorabilmente avvicinando? Sono solo migliore amici, ma quando le labbra si scontrano con una dolcezza disarmante, tutte le etichette del mondo cadono, le paure svaniscono e rimane solo un caldo, dolce senso di pace. È un bacio casto, puro, da bambini, perchè entrambi sanno che ci sarà tutto il tempo del mondo per approfondire le cose. Sono immobili, labbra una sopra l'altra, occhi chiusi, tempo fermo. Persino gli uccellini, fuori, hanno smesso di cantare. 

 

Durante il sesto anno annunciano agli amici che stanno insieme. Non sembrano sconvolti nè sorpresi - Baekhyun potrebbe giurare di aver visto Tao allungare una banconota a Minseok con fare scocciato-, ma sono tutti felici per loro. Loro stessi sono felici, soddisfatti, tranquilli con se stessi e con il mondo. Quando non devono studiare o arrovellarsi sul calderone, passano i pomeriggi accoccolati sul letto in uno dei due dormitori, a turno. Si baciano con tranquillità, senza affrettare le cose; la prima volta che Chanyeol assaggia il sapore della lingua di Baekhyun è il giorno del suo sedicesimo compleanno, a Novembre, lontano da occhi indiscreti. Sono abbracciati, i loro sguardi velati da un sentimento difficilmente celabile, le labbra aperte incollate le une alle altre. C'è silenzio nella stanza delle necessità, rotto soltanto dall'erotica musica delle lingue che si accarezzano, delle labbra che schioccano, della saliva che si mescola in una sinfonia di amore, passione, amicizia, timore per il futuro. Le mani intrecciate, le gambe estremamente vicine, e poi qualcosa si spezza, il fiore di mezza estate si schiude e le mani di Baekhyun corrono ai capelli di Chanyeol, li tirano e li accarezzano, dolore e conforto in una sequenza veloce, passionale. Non vanno oltre, quel giorno, perchè sono ancora così giovani e inesperti, ma sanno benissimo che quel che è nato tra loro non può essere consumato in una semplice nottata sotto alle lenzuola. 

 

Il compleanno di Baekhyun arriva in fretta, e Chanyeol decide che il suo ragazzo, nonchè migliore amico, merita una festa bellissima. Il raggiungimento della maggiore età è un avvenimento importante, dopotutto, ed egli vuole che tutto sia perfetto per quel giorno. Dopo le lezioni passano il pomeriggio in compagnia dei loro amici, mangiando la torta che i Park hanno fatto arrivare via gufo e scartando tutti i regali. I Byun hanno spedito, con l'aiuto di Yoora, un orologio laccato d'oro e un ciondolo raffigurante un cucciolo di cane, il suo Patronus. Chanyeol, invece, gli porge una scatolina decorata con fili d'argento e agata; al suo interno brilla un anellino d'oro bianco, elegante e non troppo vistoso. Sulla superficie interna sono incise delle lettere, e a Baekhyun viene da piangere per l'emozione. BBH&PCY. "Yeol, è... stupendo." Chanyeol gli lascia un bacio sulla guancia. "Mai quanto te." Quella sera, nè i Corvonero nè i Tassorosso li vedono tornare al dormitorio: sono chiusi nella stanza delle necessità, stesi in un letto soffice e candido. Sono nudi, ma non sono per niente imbarazzati: si baciano, si coccolano, si assaggiano con un'indecisione dipinta di tanta, tanta dolcezza, si amano, si fanno promesse in silenzio, si cullano e si addormentano insieme, coperti solo da un lenzuolo e da un amore più puro del sole. 

 

Non si iscrivono al settimo anno, entrambi decidono di seguire il loro sogno: Chanyeol diventa veterinario di animali magici, Baekhyun apre un negozio di articoli da disegno incantati. Hanno davanti a sè un futuro pieno di incertezze, ma sono insieme, e tanto basta.

**Author's Note:**

> Era un'idea che mi frullava in testa da tanto tempo, ma l'ho scritta di getto, per cui non so come possa essere venuta. Spero tanto che vi piaccia ♥   
> Pubblicata anche su EFP.


End file.
